24 Hours
by LadyArtemis42
Summary: It's amazing what can happen to a relationship in the span of a day. JinxKidFlash TwoShot, Rated for slight swearing and some imagry in the second chapter, just wanted to be safe.


Note From The Author: This is my first fanfic on this account, any type of review is greatly treasured. All flames in regards to the pairing will be deleted or ignored. Frankly, I don't give a damn who you ship.

Feel free to critique writing style, content, grammar, spelling, whatever though, it is appreciated very much.

This is a two-shot. The first part will be done in Jinx POV, the second part will be done in Kid Flash's.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable isn't mine. The plotline is.

24 Hours

Jinx sighed and adjusted her long black dress anxiously. The HIVE FIVE was approaching this new target with a certain amount of grace that she appreciated greatly.

While the Mayor had his fancy museum opening party, Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd would crack the safe in the basement of the museum while everyone was upstairs enjoying themselves.

SeeMore had rooftop duty, checking for any guards with his X-Ray vision. Mammoth had the back door to the alley where they would make their escape so he could carry the loot. Billy Numerous had the side entrance to guard, which left the ground floor, and the party itself, to Jinx.

Maybe it was her inner diva, maybe it was just because she rarely had the opportunity, but Jinx loved the chance to play dress up. A simple black dress with a slightly low and loose neck and very thin straps decorated with miniscule pinstripes.

Bare calves and a slit up the side showed of strappy stilettos while adding a sex appeal and a simple faux diamond necklace and earring set completed the look, as well as gave her a way to hide communicators with Gizmo.

Classy makeup and a long straight blonde wig completed the look, as long as no one looked her in the eye, they would have no idea of the villainess who was overseeing the festivities.

No one, that is, except for one pesky little problem she hadn't counted on being there. The fastest boy alive himself was present, there with Barry Adams, a friend of the Jump City Mayor, go figure. Not too difficult though, as long as she didn't talk to him, Jinx would be fine.

Ever since the "Madame Rouge Incident" as she had been referring to it as, Jinx would find herself thinking about things that villainesses shouldn't be thinking about, both in regards to the side she fought for and the way one of her enemies looked when he smiled. No, that definitely wouldn't do, she had to stay away from… Oh crap.

"Y'know, something tells me you're not on the guest list."

Jinx could _hear_ him smirking, since she had already been found out, there wasn't a graceful way she could split without talking to Kid Flash, but that's OK, she'll figure it out. She turned elegantly on one two inch heel and looked up, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I thought I'd drop by and see how the champagne is, it's delicious by the way, don't you think?" That's right, play it cool, don't let him see how frazzled he makes you.

"You aren't old enough to drink, are you?" He raised one eyebrow, a feat Jinx had never been able to accomplish no matter how long she spent in front of the mirror.

"No. Neither are you. Oh wait, don't tell me, it's sparkling grape juice." She said with a coy smile; don't let him get to you. Just keep him busy until the others are done.

"Very funny," he said, setting down his own glass, "So where's the rest of the HIVE Six." Wow, zero points for subtlety. Then again, subtle never was his strong suit.

"How should I know, I'm not their babysitter."

"You certainly act like it a lot."

"I know, those boys are so immature sometimes I just wanna… hey! Cut that out!" He grinned; satisfied that he got a rise out of her, no doubt. But that's OK, keep looking at his nose, not his hair, definitely not his lips, and no where _near_ those eyes. It's just not right for someone to have eyes that are _that_ blue.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Change the subject quickly and move on, those distraction lessons from HIVE are useful in so many more ways than one.

"Here with my uncle and aunt, I have to go to a lot of these, it's mind-numbing how dull they are." How can he be so nonchalant when he's talking to her! Is he having a mental battle with himself right now? Cause he should be!

_"Hey Jinx who ya talkin to? Cause we're almost done with the safe down here and we better bail soon. SeeMore spotted the T-Car pulling up, that snot-circuited…"_ Jinx let Gizmo's whine trail off into her earpiece. Good, they'll be able to split soon and she can get away from her self-appointed savior before he distorts her reality any further.

"Well it's been lovely talking to you again, but I have to go meet the boys. Later!" And she turned to leave. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Jinx!" Ding, right on cue. "Why do you keep going back to them? You know that's not really what you want."

"Oh, and I suppose you know me so much better, Flash." She glared at him, why does he always feel the need to convert her, no one else has tried, not even Cyborg after they freaking DATED at the HIVE, but that was just an act then, Wonderboy here is for real, and it was really starting to freak her out.

"No, I don't know you better than you do, but I listen more closely than they do." It was times like this when Jinx really hated Kid Flash.

"And now we've reached the part where you try to convert me again. Is it really that hard to believe that I _like_ being bad?"

"No, but it is pretty hard to believe that you'd stick around with a team like that longer than you needed to."

"What makes you think I don't need to anymore?"

_"Jinx! We're takin off! You comin or not!"_ She'd have to expose that she was playing the distraction to answer, but something told Jinx that Kid Flash had known all along. She reached up and pinched her earring to trigger the circuit.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the base." She whispered as covertly as possible; all the while feeling a penetrating pair of clear blue eyes staring her down. The feeling was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Ok, Ok, so I'm hear playing a part, but you knew that anyway." Kid Flash smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He answered with a shrug, just like that, no false pretenses, nothing; he was just so… so… honest. Parts of her hated and loved this at the same time; Jinx wished he would lie sometimes, if only to ease her own mind.

"So why don't you go after the FIVE?"

"I'd rather talk to you." That was exactly the sort of thing she wished he would lie about. "Let's go outside before you destroy something."

"What makes you think I'm about to destroy something?" She asked through clenched teeth, is this guy psychic too?

Kid Flash just smiled and walked to the door, holding it open for her like a perfect gentleman. Why can't he be rude and inconsiderate like the FIVE? Are all heroes this nice?

She brushed past him without comment and fixed him with the iciest glare she was able while still maintaining her poise. She was still a debutant, one being escorted out by a nice young man; neither of them appeared to have any agenda. And that was exactly the appearance both intended to portray, lest they blow their cover.

The night air cut through Jinx's thin dress like a knife made of ice; she subconsciously wrapped her thin arms around her frame. A simple glare was all that was needed to deter any attempts at helping from the hero standing beside her. Pity from Kid Flash was the last thing she needed tonight. They stood there in silence for a moment before Jinx cracked.

"Alright, that's it. What do you want?"

"What do you mean? I thought I told you, I wanted to talk to you." He looked so innocent that Jinx almost believed it, but she knew better.

"There's always something else that you want. Heroes don't hang around villains for the company. That's not the way it works." Jinx carefully took off her wig, her pink hair was knotted at the base of her neck, but a few telltale strands had come undone. Still Kid Flash managed to look completely oblivious, as if he had no idea that she was wanted in several states. She was getting agitated now.

"I know you don't think it's possible. But really, I'm here talking to you right now because this is where I want to be. I like you Jinx. A lot." He was being serious; with Kid Flash that was never a good sign. That and the unreadable expression that passed through his eyes, it was the same one he had in the Egyptian Exhibit the first day they met. It made her very uncomfortable, like she didn't quite fit into her own skin.

"Don't you get it? You aren't supposed to like me. You're supposed to hate me. Heroes hate villains. That's the way it's always been." She felt as if she was explaining this to a two year old.

"Do you hate me?" Again that look. What is it with that look that makes her want to blow something up?

"Of course I hate you! I have to hate you or else I wouldn't be able to fight you the next time you tried to stop me from committing a crime! If I didn't hate you I would have to renounce myself as a villain and, despite what you claim to know, I'm not ready to do that!" She was yelling now, more of her hair had come undone and was tickling the back of her neck.

"Yet."

"What?" That caught Jinx way off guard.

"You aren't ready to renounce yourself as a villain _yet_." Jinx could feel her hex magic building in her fingers as the world took on a shade of pink.

"You don't know me!" She screamed as the postbox next to her blew sky high, scattering mail everywhere. Fortunately, no one was around at that time of night.

Suddenly she collapsed, crying on her knees with mascara leaving black streaks down her face. Jinx felt a warm hand on her back and fell into his chest, a part of her feeling guilty for staining his suit, a part of her feeling satisfied for the same reason.

"If I don't hate you, then I have to deal with whatever else I feel about you. And that scares the hell out of me." Jinx whispered into his shirt. She wasn't sure if he heard her or not, and wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

Then Kid Flash pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She felt her tears dry up and a starched white sleeve wiped the tracks away. She could see the stains from her makeup on Kid Flash's shirt like an ugly scar. This seemed oddly symbolic to Jinx.

"You aren't ready to renounce yourself yet. But when you are, I'll be waiting for you." He smiled and Jinx felt her heart beat irregularly. "I'll wait for you for as long as I have to. You're worth it."

Jinx didn't know what to say. She stared at him, hoping to find a hidden truth in those baby blues to no avail. She had the sudden urge to kiss him, which she suppressed, despite what she thought he was implying.

_"Jinx? Are you comin back or not? The news said that there were supposed to be storms tonight. Don't want you getting caught in them."_ SeeMore's voice brought her back to reality. She pinched her earring again.

"I'll be fine SeeMore. Don't worry about me tonight." Anything else SeeMore had to say was cut off as she removed the studs. They were heavy anyway.

SeeMore's prophecy came true as Jinx felt a raindrop hit her nose. She looked up and felt another hit her cheek.

"Why don't you come back to my place? I've got an extra room you can crash in, and you aren't in any shape to see your team right now." Kid Flash was right. And Jinx didn't want to be alone in a hotel during a storm.

"Alright." She couldn't help but smile at his surprise. A smile that faded quickly as the drizzle became a downpour. Jinx squealed, but she wasn't sure if it was a response to the rain or to Kid Flash scooping her up in his arms.

To be continued…

Please respond, one word (good/bad) is enough.


End file.
